UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 21
This is the twentyfirst issue of UFSW Member Apocalypse. Its the pre-finale of Arc 2. This is a Crosider-centric issue Issue 21 "How long it's been?" Dixon asks, sitting round the campfire. "16 days. 30 kilometers from here. I remember it exactly." KuT sighs. "Gerard was a hero, may he rest in peace." Dixon said with a sad smile on his face as he poured some wine from a bottle on the ground. I looked at him with a burning look. "What are you wasting my wine for, nigga? Gerard was a suicidal maniac." "No he was not!" Mage said with a offended tone in his voice, the light of the campfire shining creepily unto his body and face. "Yes he was." Dutch muttered. "How?!" Mage now turned to Dutch. "Don't you remember that time when he went to take a piss? And didn't come back for 2 hours. When we went looking for him, you me and kaffe found him sitting on a log. Gun in his hand, only one bullet in the chamber." "He just wanted some rest for a minute." "Wake up. He was going to shoot himself. Now he finally ended it, somewhat usefull though." I nodded. "And you all still won't accept the truth, instead that nigga dixon decide to pour my pinot noir all over the ground." Dutch approached me. "Now calm down, Cro. Dixon only poured not even half a sip on the ground. And maybe you need to cut back on your drinking too." I was getting pissed, I wasn't gonna deny that I drank a lot, but I wasn't an alcoholic or any other addict like Dutch was implying. "What do you mean by that?" I said in an angry tone. "That last week you almost beat a drifter to dead over a bottle of gin and 2 grams of amphetamine. You're an al-'*THUNK*'" Before he could finish I punched him in the face, he fell to the ground as simultaniously a teeth flew from his mouth. "MOTHERFUCKER!!!" I yelled jumping onto him punching him repeatedly in his face, blood was gushing from his nose, as Dixon dragged me off him. But he managed to get up, and I managed to get loose. As I ran at him again, he kicked... in my groin and I wfell to the ground in pain. He ran to me, kicked me in the ribs a few time before they could pull us apart and end the fight. ---- I sat in the back of my van, Fitz was with me. My ribs hurt like hell, and I was still soaring with anger. "What's wrong with you?" Fitz asked with a stern look on his face and tone in his voice. "He called me an addict..." "Well, your ribs are broken, so I think you really gained something." I looked Fitz in the eyes, but all he did was look at me with dissapointment. "Cro. You're staying here while the rest is going on a run. That okay?" I shrugged. "Fine." This was actually a good thing for me. ---- I knew now that this was my chance, and was loading up my van. I didn't take much, only what I needed, and felt I deserved. A crate of canned food, mostly peas, some beef jerky, some bottles of wine and some water, along with ammo. It all seemed to go along plan, untill I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around gun raised and was met by Infected, standing there, pointing his gun at me as well. "You're robbing us..." He said, with an uncertain tone in his voice. "I'm leaving." "Well, then you can leave, but don't take our stuff with you." "Have you forgot how much shit I brought in for you guys?" Infected shook his head. "Don't care, your not gonna betray us. Where are you even going." "Old group of mine, got separated from them. Contacted them on my radio. Gonna catch up with them now." Infected seemed to think for a moment. "If I let you leave now, this group will fall apart." It all seemed clear to me. "So I either stay, or die..." We heard some rustling in the trees, but didn't pay our attention to it. "I don't want to kill you, please choose the first option." I shook my head. "No, I allways liked you, and most of the group, but it's not safe anymore." "Yes it is." Infected said, and ironicly a zombie revealed himself coming from the woods at that very same moment. As infected was distracted, I had a split second to decide, and before I even knew, I fired 2 shots into Infected's chest. He fell down, with out even screaming but was still alive, the zombie limped towards him, but I didn't let him become dinner. I shot the zombie in the head and walked towards the still concious Infected. "Sorry. But you shoulda let me go." I said before driving off. Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues